Machines and systems used to fabricate products, such as consumer goods products, for example, often use programmable logic controllers to control the various actuators of the machine. Programmable logic controllers are programmed with programmable logic controller code to generate drive signals for the various actuators in accordance with a desired sequence to fabricate the products.
A designer or operator of the machine may be required to make modifications to the programmable logic controller code for many reasons. For example, there may be a change to the specifications to the product that necessitates a change to the programmable logic controller code. A new product may require changes to the programmable logic controller code. Additionally, changes to the machine used to fabricate the product may require updating the programmable logic controller code.
Modifying the programmable logic controller code may be time consuming for the designer or operator. In many cases, changes are made to the programmable logic controller code is accomplished by trial and error. Changes are made and then observation of the machine with the code changes is performed. However, such an iterative process may be time consuming and create down-time for the machine.
Accordingly, alternative systems and methods for emulation a machine, and predicting product values of a product manufactured by a machine as well as predicting a process of a machine are desired.